A resin-made medicine-filled container body housing a medicine in a resin-made container thereof such as a prefilled syringe, an ample, and the like is used. To stabilize the medicine filled inside the container body, the medicine-filled container housed inside a sealed packaging body is also used. According to the disclosure made in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-16053 (patent document 1), to stabilize the medicine, the oxygen scavenger is housed inside the packaging body of the packaged medicine-filled container body.